Amores en guerra
by Kokoro Kazami
Summary: Hola a todos! Este es un fic dedicado a las autoras asi que como verán no es de ShunxAlice, pero trae a algunos de los personajes de bakugan, si ustedes gustan pasen y lean por favor, repito ¡NO ES DE SHUNxALICE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ¿cómo están? Bueno como habrán leído en el resumen de la historia, es un fic dedicado a mis grandes amigas y compañeras de fanfiction, desafortunadamente una no puedo participar, pero aún así quiero que sepa que la quiero, Sakari-chan gomen ne **

**Shun: Ya tardaste ¿te quieres apurar?**

**Yo: a ver, a ver… Es mi fic y no tienes permiso de entrar, hago lo que quiera y escribo cuanto me plazca, ¿entendiste ninja de cuarta?**

**Shun: Si, entendí ¬¬U y no me llames ninja de cuarta**

**Yo: Otra cosa, no me digas como te puedo llamar o si no, no vuelvo a hacer ningún fic tuyo y de Alice**

**Shun: O.O Olvídalo me calló**

**Yo: Si… Así está mejor (sacudiendo el cabello del ninja) Bueno creo que es todo, espero que les guste chicas (las que participan aquí) y los que no, también espero que mi fic les entretenga ^-^ **

**El comienzo…**

Erase una vez en los tiempos antiguos de Japón, donde toda la gente se encontraba feliz, chicas jóvenes paseando juntas mientras reían, señoras maduras lavaban alegres mientras observaban a sus niños jugar, señores trabajando para la cosecha de la aldea, para proteger a sus familiares y amigos. Entre todas esas personas se encontraban 9 pequeñas niñitas con edades menores de 11 años.

-¡No puede ser!-gritó una de ellas-¡volví a fallar mi puntería!-gritaba Shion. Shion una pequeña niña de 11 años de cabello castaño con un lindo mechon verde, tez blanca y ojos color cafés profundos que se pueden llegar a confundir con negro, ella practica el arte del arco (yumi), el arco que se usa de pie y puede llegar a ser peligroso, ya que llega a tomarse por sorpresa y la flecha puede llegar a tener veneno o fuego.

-pero por lo menos casi das en el blanco-decía Hitomi- yo con los shurikens no puedo ni darle a un árbol grueso y grande-se quejaba. Hitomi, una niña de la misma edad que Shion, cabello güero, ojos azules como el color del hermoso cielo y su tez es blanca. Hitomi practica el arte de los shurikens junto con el kunai. Los shurikens son hojas arrojadizas de diferentes formas, hechas de acero y con los bordes cortantes que según son untados en veneno para mayor efectividad. El kunai se usa como cuchillo de usa general la punta es afilada con los bordes aserrados.

-tranquilas chicas, recuerden que la practica hace al maestro-dijo Adrisa-por cada falla que hacia me daba cuenta de lo que hago mal y lo voy perfeccionando-dijo y saco su kusarigama. Adrisa una chica de la misma edad que las anteriores de cabello largo ondulado y negro con ojos color café y tez morena, la jovencita practica el arte ninja con la kusarigama un arma hecha con una cadena de metal y una bola de hierro, la cual posee en el otro extremo un afilado gancho de metal llamado gama.

-si ya deja de presumir-se quejó una pequeña niñita de 9 años. Kokoro, la niña más pequeña del grupito se quejaba de que su amiga de consejos a las demás. Kokoro es una chica de tez blanca, ojos cafés claros y cabello negro lacio y largo. La niñita practica el arte ninja junto con las demás ella utiliza como arma el tessen. Un abanico hecho de hierro es un arma poco famosa una de las razones por la cual decidió practicarla. El tessen, cerrado puede hacer mucho daño siendo utilizado como una pequeña varilla de metal y abierto podría proteger de dardos u otros artefactos dirigidos.

-tranquila Kokoro ella no presume, simplemente esta explicándoles como pueden mejorar- explicó Rosaline alzando su kanata. Rosaline una chica de 10 años su apariencia física es de tez blanca, ojos morados y cabello castaño, corto y alborotado. Ella utiliza como arma la kanata. La kanata su concepción es robusta y sobria, generalmente suele ser negra para no poder ser vista.

-si, Rosaline tiene razón- analizó Roxy. Roxy una niña de la misma edad que Rosaline practica junto con ella la kanata, Roxy es de tez blanca, ojos ámbar y cabello castaño largo y ondulado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sora ya que había estado ausente mientras ocurría lo sucedido. Alice Sora, una niña de 11 años de edad, tez blanca, ojos azules, cabello negro largo, practica la espada un arma letal utilizada comúnmente en Japón muy esencial en batallas

-al parecer Kokoro cree que Adrisa está presumiendo que ella si sabe utilizar su kusarigama, ya que ella no están perfecta con el tessen-explicó Sandy a Sora ya que la pequeña había visto todo desde lo lejos. Sandy con edad de 10 años, tez blanca, ojos cafés y cabello negro, utiliza el hacha como arma. El hacha no es muy común en Japón así que ella está tratando de demostrar que puede utilizarse en guerras y al parecer le está yendo muy bien

-de acuerdo, ya entendí lo siento-se disculpaba Kokoro- es que no puedo lograr darle a mi oponente con el tessen-dijo señalando al muñeco de paja que al parecer no estaba nada dañado

-si quieres te puedo ayudar- se ofreció Arisu. Arisu de tez blanca, ojos color café y cabello castaño ondulado y largo y usa lentes, practica el sai una espada muy fina que es muy popular en Japón –Puedo ayudarte a darle al objetivo-repitió Arisu

-¿enserio? ¿Me ayudarías?-dijo Kokoro entusiasmada y Arisu asintió-¡Gracias!-dijo Kokoro y se alejó junto con la castaña

-Vaya, Arisu si sabe controlar a Kokoro-dijo Hitomi

-con trabajo nosotras logramos hacerla reír-continuó Shion

-ah… Ni modo-suspiro Sora- debemos preguntarle a Arisu cuál es su secreto

-si es que tiene uno-esta vez fue Roxy

-¿no será por la pérdida de sus padres?- sugirió Adrisa- Kokoro desde esa vez se porta muy raro-concluyó

-puede ser… La pobre practica el tessen para vengarse-dijo Rosaline

-Cierto, por eso se puso así con Adrisa-reflexionó Sora

-debe de ser por eso-dijo Hitomi, la chica estaba a punto de decir algo más pero en eso llego el entrenador de todas las chicas

-¿Qué hacen aquí platicando se supone que tienen que seguir trabajando con sus armas?-dijo Kamurachi **(N/A: El nombre me da risa XD) **Kamurachi es un señor maduro experto en todas los tipos de armas muy populares en Japón y tratando de aprender a utilizar el gran hacha de Sandy

-Lo sentimos-se disculparon las chicas, de pronto Kamurachi se dio cuenta de que faltaban algunas de sus alumnas

-¿Dónde están Arisu y Kokoro?-preguntó el anciano aún más enfadado que hace algunos momentos- Les he dicho una y otra vez que…-recordaba el anciano pero sus alumnas lo interrumpieron

-que debemos esforzarnos y concentrarnos en la práctica para ser unas excelentes guerreras ninjas-dijeron las chicas finalizando lo que el anciano Kamurachi iba a decir

-Arisu se fue con Kokoro para poderla ayudar con el tessen…-decía Sora pero Kamurachi la interrumpió

-¿hacia dónde se fueron?- preguntó Kamurachi aún enfadado

-se fueron por el bosque, donde se encuentran los muñecos de practica-dijo Shion y el anciano no dudo en irse al terminar de escuchar lo que la castaña había dicho…

**En un lugar, algo retirado de la aldea de las chicas…**

-¡DAN VUELVE AQUÍ IMBECIL!-gritaba Anubias mientras perseguía al castaño **(N/A: Como ya conocen a los chicos no me es necesario poner las descripciones así se que solo pondré la de las armas que cada uno utiliza) **

Anubias es un niño de 12 años de edad, perseguía a cierto castaño ya que le había roto al peliblanco la cadena de su gama. El gama es una arma muy parecida a la kusarigama, quien a Anubias, le fascinaba, ya que tiene muchos recuerdos con dicha arma pero Dan le había roto su preciada gama

-¡NO, NO FUE MI CULPA ESA MALDITA CADENA ESTABA ROTA!- gritaba el castaño mientras corría a una velocidad que para Anubias fue fácil de alcanzar

-¡Te tengo!-dijo Anubias mientras caía encina de Dan y, el chico caído, tiro el arma haciendo que quedará aún peor

-Oh, oh, esto no es bueno-dijo Lync al ver lo que acababa de suceder a unos metros de el

-¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE KUSSO!-gritaba Anubias quitándose encima de Dan para ver cómo estaba destrozada su arma

-lo siento-dijo Dan, pero esta vez hablaba enserio- no fue mi intención romper tu gama, pero te puedo pagar con cualquier cosa, lo que desees-decía el castaño hincándose y juntando sus manos. Daniel Kusso de 12 años, nada más que un chico que come y trata de practicar algún arma que le sea fácil de usar, la cual todavía no encuentra

-si me las pagaras-decía Anubias volteando a ver al castaño-porque te romperé tu horrible carota-decía mientras tomaba a Dan de la camisa y alzaba su puño, hasta que llego Hayate, su entrenador, quien separo a Dan de Anubias, haciendo que el peliblanco se enfadara aún más

-A ver ¿Qué sucede aquí? Que no puedo ir a hablar un momento con sus padres sin que se me pongan a hacer payasadas-decía el anciano molesto

-Lo sentimos, pero al parecer Dan rompió el gama de Anubias y este le quiere dar una lección-decía Shun señalando a Anubias. Shun Kazami, un joven de 12 años de edad que practica el ninja-to o shinobigatana, es una espada utilizada por los ninjas que tienen mucha agilidad como él.

-¿qué hiso qué?-decía el anciano Hayate verdaderamente impresionado

-rompió mi gama, ya sabes lo que me trae grandes recuerdos-decía Anubias apretando los puños y viendo a Dan- y este inepto me lo rompió-decía

-sí, ya entendí Anubias-decía Hayate mientras alejaba a Anubias de Dan- solo recuerda que hay más de repuesto

-pero esa era irremplazable…-decía Anubias agachando la cabeza

-lo sé Anubias, pero algún día la perderías-dijo Hayate agarrando al peliblanco por los hombros- ahora Jesse-decía mientras volteaba a ver al niño-lleva a Anubias a buscar una nueva gama y de paso, agarra para ti también tú wakiashi, ya que se te perdió-finalizó el anciano, mientras veía como Jesse y Anubias se alejaban del bosque…

Jesse, un niño de 12 años de edad, utilizaba como arma al watashi, una espada que usualmente usan los samuráis

Los chicos iban tranquilos caminando, Jesse mirando enfrente algo serio y Anubias con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo, hasta que se le formó una duda

-oye, Jesse-dijo el peliblanco, mirando al chico que se encontraba junto a él, quien, lo miró de reojo y asintió con la cabeza- ¿Cómo se perdió tu watashi?-preguntó intrigado Anubias

-jajaja-rió Jesse- es una historia muy graciosa-dijo mirando a Anubias mientras continuaba caminando

-¿enserio?-preguntó Anubias ilusionado

-no-dijo Jesse regresando a su forma seria- no fue nada gracioso y todo fue culpa de Alan-dijo Jesse

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Anubias, quien vio una piedra en el suelo y comenzó a patearla mientras caminaba

-pues…-dijo Jesse recordando

**FLASH BACK: **

Era una linda tarde en la aldea, muy tranquila y divertida como para poder jugar a algo, ocho chicos se encontraban, en el bosque, practicando, para convertirse en grandes ninjas

-ah… estoy aburrido-decía Fuji, mientras tiraba al piso su arma al piso. **(N/A: Como ven este con es un personaje de Bakugan así que le pondré descripción)** Fuji un niño de 12 años de edad de cabello color negro, ojos grises y tez blanca, su arma preferida es la kusarigama

-Sí, lo sé, yo igual lo estoy-dijo Lync, mientras miraba a Fuji. Lync tiene 10 años de edad practica un arma llamada Kyoketsu Shogei un arma utilizada para escalar muros y matar a tú oponente

-ya somos dos- dijeron Keith y Nai al mismo tiempo, Nai es un niño de 12 años de edad, de cabello gris, ojos verdes y tez blanca, el arma que el usa es el arco, Keith tiene la misma edad que Nai, solo que el güero utiliza la espada como arma

-yo digo que es bueno tener practica-decía Shadow mientras ponía su kanata detrás de sus hombros, el peliblanco usaba una kanata como arma

-no, aburre-dijo Dan-suerte de Anubias-se quejó-solo porque Hayate es su abuelo le da más tiempo para seguir durmiendo-finalizó cruzando los brazos

-Mmm…-pensaba Alan, un chico de cabello güero y ojos color dorados con te blanca, el chico, al igual que Sandy, usaba el hacha como arma para hacerse lucir-tengo una idea-dijo viendo a Jesse quien estaba completamente distraído tratando de escalar un árbol, y al parecer había dejado su watashi a un lado del árbol

-Ah… y ¿cuál es?-preguntó Shun, mirando a Alan y haciendo el mismo movimiento que Shadow con su ninja-to

-qué tal si…-dijo acercándose al watashi de Jesse-¡jugamos un rato!-gritó agarrando el arma de Jesse-¡Lync tómalo!-dijo aventando el watashi hacia el pelirosa

-lo tengo-dijo atrapando a la perfección la susodicha arma

-¿qué hacen?-dijo Jesse molesto, se encontraba en la rama más alta del árbol

-Shun ¡Allá te va!-gritó Lync lanzándole el arma al pelinegro-¡solo andamos divirtiéndonos!-le gritó a Jesse con sus manos alrededor de sus labios

-¿¡Pero por qué con mi watashi!-gritó molesto alzando el brazo y comenzó a bajar del árbol

-¡Si lo atrapé!-dijo Shun- ¡Fuji!-gritó llamando la atención del ojigris- ¡Toma!-gritó lanzando el arma

-¡Sí!-dijo Fuji, quien atrapo el arma de una manera rara haciendo que todos se rieran

-Jajaja-rió Keith-¡Pásamelo!, es mi turno –dijo y Fuji no dudo en lanzárselo, ya que Jesse había terminado de bajar del árbol y estaba acercándose a Fuji con una mirada furiosa-¡gracias!-dijo recibiendo el arma y ahora Jesse se acercaba a Keith de manera veloz y el güero se apresuro a lanzar el arma al chico más cercano-¡Nai!-gritó haciendo que el peligris volteará-¡Allí te va!-gritó lanzando el arma

-¡No a mi no!-gritó ya que Jesse estaba demasiado cerca de él-¡Shadow agárralo!-gritó aventando el watashi haciendo que caiga en el suelo-¡DEMONIOS!-gritó

-¿Enserio?-dijo Shadow algo enfadado, ya que esperaba que el arma llegase a él

-¡lo siento!-gritó Nai y Jesse vio que tenía una oportunidad así que aprovecho a correr hacía su dichosa arma, pero no se había dado cuenta de que tenia rivales, Dan , que se encontraba muy cerca del arma empezó a gritar

-¡es mía!, ¡es mía!-gritó el castaño corriendo alocadamente hacía el arma

-¡no capaz de que la rompas!-gritó Alan corriendo también hacía el watashi

-¡háganme el favor de no tocar mi arma!-gritó Jesse que ya se encontraba algo cerca del arma

-¡Y si no quiero!-gritó Dan, pero por despistado, tropezó con una piedra, qué, se encontraba enfrente de él-¡Au!-gritó Dan, pero al parecer nadie le hiso caso ya que todos estaban atentos viendo a Jesse y a Alan correr desesperadamente por el arma-¡estoy bien, gracias por preguntar!-gritó molesto el castaño

-¡Cállate menso!-gritaron todos los chicos a excepción de Alan y Jesse quienes estaban bien concentrados corriendo y viendo el arma

-¡lo tengo!-dijo Jesse, acercándose más al arma

-no lo creo-gritó Alan derrapando en el suelo y agarrando él arma, pero, al alzar la mano con el arma en forma de victoria, Dan se acercó corriendo e hiso que Alan se le cayera el watashi en el río ya que se encontraban muy cerca de la orilla

-¡IDIOTA ALAN MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!-dijo Jesse mirando el agua del río para ver si había señales del arma pero ya era tarde

-pero, ¿Por qué me culpas a mi?-se quejó Alan-Dan es el que vino y lo aventó-

-sí, pero tú tenias el arma en las manos ¿Cómo se te pudo caer?-dijo Jesse, pero al ver la cara de Alan olvido todo ya que gritar no resolvería nada- sabes, olvídalo-dijo regresando al árbol de la última vez…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Jajajaja-dijo Anubias riendo-de lo que me perdí mientras estaba dormido

-si… Aunque si hubieras estado no habría sido divertido-dijo Jesse mirando el cielo

-¿Así? Y ¿por qué no?-preguntó desconcertado el peliblanco

-porque hubieras ido a acusar a Alan de haber agarrado mi arma y tú abuelo, nos habría de haber castigado severamente por jugar con un watashi-dijo riendo Jesse

-pero yo no haría eso-dijo Anubias

-¿Cómo que no?-dijo Jesse riendo- Sí tú estás en sintonía con tú abuelo-

-No es verdad-se quejó Anubias

-Claro que sí, porque cuando gritaste, que Dan había roto tú gama, de la nada, tú abuelo apareció-explicó el güero, Anubias al analizarlo se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y decidió seguir su camino como si nada hubiera pasado…

**Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la demora por no subirlo ^^U**

**Lync: Lo que sucede es que le faltaba inspiración**

**Yo: si es verdad, y creo que se debieron de haber preguntado ¿cómo es que unos niños (as) de pequeña edad pueden utilizar armas tan peligrosas como un kunai? Créanme, ni yo sé XD, pero es parte del fic así que pónganle imaginación**

**Shun: El pelele si puede entrar pero yo no? (molesto) **

**Yo: exacto, ya vas entendiendo Shun, ahora… ¬¬ **

**Shun: O.O así me voy (sale corriendo)**

**Lync: bueno eso fue todo, ella espera que les haya gustado y que le dejen reviews, hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren bien**

**Shun: Yo sí ^-^ Kokoro me dijo que puedo aparecer en el inicio y Lync al final**

**Yo: Sí, esa no fue una decisión fácil**

**Shun: Jajajaja, sí es cierto, la amenace**

**Yo: T-T Es un baka, bueno no les quieto tiempo así que lean y disfrútenlo n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>La guerra<strong>

Después de que Anubias y Jesse hayan ido a buscar sus armas, regresaron a donde se encontraban los demás chicos, quienes, se podía ver, se encontraban almorzando

-con que, empezaron a comer sin nosotros- dijo Anubias agarrando un poco de la comida de Dan

-¡OYEMÉ ANUBIAS QUE TE PASA ES MI COMIDA!-gritaba muy enfurecido el castaño, mientras sacudía sus palillos y trataba de quitarle al peliblanco el pedazo de su almuerzo que había agarrado

-me lo debes Kusso-dijo Anubias comiendo el pedazo de pollo agridulce que le había arrebatado a Dan-por haber roto mi preciada gama-dijo con un poco de comida en la boca

-Anubias, recuerda que no se debe hablar cuando tienes comida en la boca-dijo Hayate llegando inesperadamente causando un gran susto de parte de los chicos

-sí abuelo-dijo Anubias después de haber tragado el bocado de comida

-Mmm… Esta comida que cocino la señora Mizuki esta deliciosa-decía Shadow volviendo a agarrar un poco de su comida

-sí tienes razón-dijo Lync haciendo lo mismo que el ojirojo

-Chicos…-dijo el señor Hayate, pero al parecer ninguno le prestó ni la más mínima atención

-Hey, Fuji regálame un poco de tú comida-decía Jesse mientras se acercaba al ojigris

-Sí, solo un poco-dijo Fuji mientras le daba a Jesse un plato para que se sirviera un poco del resto de la comida que le quedaba

-Chicos…-repitió el anciano un poco más fuerte pero de nuevo ninguno el presto atención

-Oigan, ya no tengo salsa, ¿le queda a alguien?-dijo Nai sacudiendo su ollita echa de barro para mostrar que no le quedaba nada de salsa agridulce

-¡CHICOS!-gritó el anciano cansado de que nadie le prestará atención, al parecer con ese gritó logró obtener lo que quería, porque todos los pequeños dejaron de comer y dirigieron una mirada aterradora a Hayate-lo siento pero no me hacían caso y no tenía de otra más que gritarles-se disculpó el anciano

-Está bien-contesto Alan- ¿qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó algo intrigado pues, su maestro no interrumpía en su hora de almorzar, al menos que fuera algo importante

-Esto que les diré, les sorprenderá mucho, y más a ti Dan, porque tendrás que trabajar momentos extra-dijo algo enfadado el anciano

-"_demonios me descubrieron"-_pensó Dan aterrorizado-¡LO SIENTO NO ERA MI INTECIÓN COMERME TODA LA DESPENSA PARA ESTE MES, ES QUE TENIA MUCHA HAMBRE!-gritó poniéndose de rodillas y alzando los brazos, y con su grandiosa confesión, hiso que todos sus amigos se sorprendieran al igual que su maestro de artes marciales

-Dios mío, Dan-dijo el anciano-yo lo decía porque no tienes un arma que usar-dijo- pero, gracias, el señor de la cosecha anda muy enojado por eso y ahora que ya tenemos al culpable, tendrás que ayudarlo a cultivar-confesó

-no…-dijo Dan dejándose caer en la tierra-odio trabajar, y moverme, de hecho, odio todo lo que tenga que ver con moverme y poner esfuerzo-dijo

-jajajaja…-se reían todos los amigos del castaño

-no puedo creer que tú mismo te hayas revelado-dijo a carcajadas Shadow

-eso demuestra que si eres un verdadero cretino-dijo Shun parando de reír

-jajaja, vaya hasta la lagrima me salió-dijo Fuji matándose de la risa y secando la lagrima que recorría su mejilla

-ya somos dos-dijo Nai de la misma forma que Fuji

-jajajaja-reía Keith-Dan, esta vez sí lograste hacer que me riera –dijo

-jajajajaja, demonios a mí ya me dieron ganas de hacer pipí-dijo Lync y salió corriendo

-jajajaja-reía aún más Alan, y Shun que ya había parado de carcajearse, volvió a reír

-jajajaja-se unió Anubias al grupito de risas

-jejeje-rió muy apenado Dan

-Bien chicos, ya basta de risas, lo que les voy a decir es algo muy serio y necesito que me presten atención-dijo y todos lograron controlarse y dejaron de reír

-lo sentimos-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo a excepción de Lync que no se encontraba en ese momento en el bosque

-¿qué sentimos?-dijo llegando el pelirosa

-oye…-dijo Shun pensando-fuiste demasiado rápido a la aldea, no tardaste mucho-dijo y Lync río algo nervioso

-espera-dijo Jesse-no fuiste a la aldea para hacer pipí ¿cierto?-dijo Jesse y en las mejillas del pelirosa empezaron a tomar un tono color carmín

-jejeje…-río y se sentó al lado de Shadow

-Hey ¡aléjate cochino!-dijo el peliblanco

-no te quejes-se defendió Lync-que yo te vi a ti un día andando por el bosque y estabas haciendo…-decía pero el peliblanco lo interrumpió

-Shh… cállate-dijo algo sonrojado

-jajaja-rieron los demás junto con Lync

-Bueno chicos, enserio tranquilos quiero sus ojos en los míos-dijo y todos hicieron los que el anciano les dijo, y al parecer, andaban un poco más calmados porque se podía divisar que se reían por lo bajo

-Sí, ya estamos tranquilos-dijo Nai

-bien, porque esto que les diré, tal vez no les guste…-dijo el anciano- esta noche atacaremos la aldea del norte **(N/A: La aldea del norte es donde se encuentran las chicas si es que se lo llegaron a preguntar XD)**-finalizó el anciano y la sonrisa de todos los chicos desapareció al escuchar eso…

-¡¿Qué? pero apenas y sabemos manejar un arma-gritaban todos los chicos mientras seguían al anciano hasta a la aldea

-lo sé, chicos, lo sé-trataba de calmarlos Hayate-pero, sus padres quieren atacar la aldea porque quieren recuperar al buda de oro, la cual nos pertenece…-decía el anciano pero uno de los niños lo interrumpió

-Sí, nunca he entendido esa historia-se quejó Alan

-Simplemente recuerda que el buda de oro nos pertenece, porque le pertenecía a nuestro señor…-dijo y pasaron por el altar de un gran dios el cual todos hicieron reverencia y continuaron caminando

-Lo sabemos, pero también era de la diosa de la otra aldea…-dijo Shun

-…Lo que sucede es que…-decía el anciano pero Anubias lo interrumpió

-No entiendo…-dijo y el anciano asintió

-Entonces te contaré la historia-dijo y Anubias se acercó al anciano para escuchar con atención-Nuestro dios, era esposo de una gran y bella mujer llamada Kanon, ambos se amaban demasiado, que nuestro dios le regalo a su hermosa esposa un buda de oro…Fueron pasando los años y los dioses comenzaron a tener peleas, su amor no vivió por siempre y se separaron, nuestro dios exigió que le regresará el buda, pero ella se negó y se lo llevo consigo…-decía y al parecer Anubias estaba sorprendido al igual que todos los chicos a excepción de Shun-Desde entonces, nuestras aldeas se separaron y peleamos por el buda, el cual nos pertenece-dijo con firmeza y continuó caminando

-no lo puedo creer…-decía Dan

-lo sé-dijo Fuji caminando

-es muy trágico-esta vez fue Shadow

-No lo decía por eso-se quejo Dan-lo decía porque el señor Hayate tiene razón… Voy a tener que trabajar extra esta tarde porque no tengo un arma-dijo y continuó caminado con la cabeza mirando al suelo

-hay, Dan…-dijeron todos con una gotita estilo anime

-bueno, es mejor que se vayan a entrenar-dijo el anciano-esta noche…será muy larga…

* * *

><p>-¡Sí vamos Kokoro tú puedes!-animaba Arisu mientras veía como su amiguita lanzaba a la perfección el tessen contra el oponente y lo dejaba hecho trizas para después el arma regrese a ella y lo atrape<p>

-¡SÍ!-gritó Kokoro alegre ya que la práctica había sido todo un éxito

-Así se hace Kokoro-dijo Arisu y sintió como alguien la abrazaba, era Kokoro

-gracias, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti-dijo Kokoro y Arisu correspondió su abrazo

-por nada-dijo la castaña y se soltaron-creo que será mejor que sigamos practicando

-sí, buena idea-dijo Kokoro y agarró el tessen para luego lanzarlo al oponente

-Neee, chicas estoy exhausta-se quejaba Hitomi mientras se sentaba en la tierra junto a un árbol

-vamos, hay que seguir practicando si no, nunca estaremos listas para cuando la aldea del este no ataque-dijo Rosaline para tratar de reanimar a su amiga

-concuerdo con Rosaline-dijo Adrisa

-sí, pero también hay que tomarnos un receso ¿no lo creen?-sugirió la güera

-no lo creo, se está haciendo de noche-dijo Shion

-Mmm…Será mejor regresar a la aldea-dijo Sora

-tienes razón, el bosque da terror de noche-dijo Roxy

-si…-dijeron todas aterradas y regresaron corriendo a la aldea

-No lo puedo creer-se quejaba el anciano Kamurachi que al parecer estaba algo exhausto-llevó horas buscando a Arisu y a Kokoro y no las encuentro-dijo pero de pronto escucho un ruido y sacó su espada

-¡No me haga daño!-gritó Amaya-solo soy yo-dijo. Amaya es una niña de 11 años, cabello plateado sujetado en dos coletas, ojos amarillos y tez blanca, ella tiene la kanata como arma

-Ah…-suspiro Kamurachi-de acuerdo, me haces un gran favor-pidió el anciano

-sí, claro-dijo Amaya sonriendo-"_qué bueno que no me dijo nada respecto andar aquí sola"-_pensó

-bien, no encuentro a Kokoro ni a Arisu por ningún lado, así que, búscalas por favor y si las encuentras, regresen a la aldea, que ya es de noche-dijo el anciano y luego tomo el camino para dirigirse a la aldea

-de acuerdo-dijo Amaya y empezó a caminar del lado contrario del anciano

* * *

><p><strong>En un lugar no muy lejos de allá:<strong>

-bien chicos-dijo Hayate mirando a los nueve niños que se encontraban en frente de él-necesito que este sea un momento decisivo y que pongan de su esfuerzo, recuerden que el buda nos pertenece y será nuestro-dijo y los chicos junto con el resto de los aliados asintieron-bien, este es el plan-dijo-Jesse, Dan y Lync, se irán por la parte sur del bosque-dijo mirando a los tres chicos los cuales asintieron-el resto de ustedes-proseguía mientras apuntaba a Anubias, Shun, Fuji, Alan, Nai, Keith y Shadow-se irán por la parte norte, la que se encuentra más cerca de la aldea-dijo-el resto y yo atacaremos directamente en la aldea y recogeremos al buda, ¿entendido?-preguntó

-entendido-dijeron todos los chicos y se separaron para que la guerra pueda comenzar…

-bien, la parte sur del bosque queda por allá-dijo Lync apuntando hacia una dirección

-y que esperamos, hay que ir-dijo Dan mientras empezaba a correr en la dirección que el pelirosa había apuntado

-Dan…-dijo Jesse-recuerda que hay que ir saltando por los árboles, no podemos andar por el bosque corriendo como si nada y dejar que nos descubran-dijo y saltó para llegar hasta la rama de un árbol

-Ah, sí, tienes razón-dijo Dan y siguió a Jesse por los árboles

-no se olviden de mi-dijo Lync y saltó por rama de otro árbol para alcanzar a sus amigos pero de repente, divisó a unas figuras por lo lejos-hay, Jesse, Dan-los llamó y ambos saltaron hacia donde él se encontraba

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Jesse

-mira allá abajo, son dos niñas-dijo Lync y un leve color carmín apareció en sus mejillas al ver a una niña practicando el tessen, cabello color negro y ojos cafés

-¿Dónde?-preguntaba Jesse mirando para todos lados ya que no veía a ninguna niña, Lync hartado, agarro la cara de Jesse y la dirigió hacia donde se encontraban la castaña y la pelinegra

-Ah…-decía Jesse y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín al ver a la castaña usando su sai-bu…bueno, lo mejor será acercarnos sigilosamente-decía nervioso

-sí, buena idea-dijo Dan y miro a sus dos amigos embobados viendo a las dos niñas-no sé que les ven a esas niñas-dijo Dan pero se puso igual que el pelirosa y el güero al ver a una pequeña niña de coletitas y cabello plateado aparecer enfrente de ellas

-bueno, ya hay que acercarnos sigilosamente-dijo Jesse saliendo de su trance y bajando silenciosamente del árbol

-si-respondieron Lync y Dan sacudiendo la cabeza y bajando del árbol de la misma forma que Jesse

-Hey chicas-dijo la niña de cabello plateado

_-Ah…que lindo voz tiene"-_pensó Dan asechando detrás del árbol para admirar a la niña de cabello plateado

-Ah! Hola Amaya-saludo Kokoro

-_"Amaya…Bellísimo nombre"_-volvía pensar Dan algo sonrojado

-hola Kokoro, Arisu-saludo Amaya a ambas chicas

-"_Con que Kokoro…"_-pensó Lync

-¡hola!-dijo alegre Arisu

_-"Arisu…Ah…"-_pensó sonrojado Jesse

-No es por ser mala onda pero ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Arisu poniendo su sai encima del hombro

-¡ah! Sí, casi se me olvida-dijo Amaya- Kamurachi quiere que regresen a la aldea

-_"¡Kamurachi!"-_pensaron los chicos y se juntaron detrás de un arbusto

-¿qué ese no era el nombre del peor enemigo de Hayate?-susurró Lync a Jesse

-así es-susurro Dan

-entonces eso quiere decir que…-susurro Jesse mientras pensaba

-¡son nuestras enemigas!-susurraron algo impresionados

-¿escucharon eso?-preguntó Kokoro

-¿escuchar qué?-preguntó algo confundía Arisu

-no nada olvídenlo-dijo Kokoro-gracias por venirnos a avisar Amaya-agradeció la pelinegra

-jejeje, por nada-dijo Amaya

-bien, entonces regresemos-dijo Arisu

-Hay que detenerlas…-dijo Jesse y ambos chicos asintieron

-Creo que no será buena idea-dijo Dan saliendo del arbusto, y Arisu por el susto lanzó su sai en dirección a Dan-¡AH!-gritó Dan aventándose al suelo, haciendo que el arma quedase clavada en el árbol de atrás-¡pero qué te pasa casi me partes la cabeza!-grito Dan dejando a todas las chicas boquiabiertas y a Amaya sonrojada

-So…son parte del enemigo, ¿Arisu?-preguntó Kokoro espantada y poniéndose detrás de la castaña, Amaya sacó su kanata al ver que Arisu asintió ante la pregunta de Kokoro

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-preguntó Arisu enfurecida-"_Que mal, mi sai se quedo atorado en el árbol"-_pensó

-jajaja, solo andamos paseando…-dijo Jesse-no te alarmes-decía mientras se acercaba a Arisu y la chica por cada paso que daba el güero, ella retrocedía

-claro que no-dijo Dan-venimos por el buda de oro-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y recibió una mirada de enojo de parte de sus dos amigos

-¡El buda de oro nos pertenece!-gritó Kokoro sacando el tessen

-Sí, ella tiene razón, el buda era de nuestra diosa Kanon-dijo Amaya poniendo en alto su kanata

-chicas, tranquilas…-decía Jesse, pero se interrumpió al ver que Arisu se acercaba a él para lanzarle un golpe, el cual lo esquivo

-¡Kokoro, Amaya!-gritó Arisu

-¡Allá voy!-gritó Kokoro corriendo hacia Lync y lanzándole el tessen, pero para la suerte del pelirosa logró esquivarlo-"_Demonios"-_pensó la pelinegra

-¡Ya entendí!-dijo Amaya alzando su kanata y acercándose a Dan

-jajaja, vaya que coincidencia, tenemos la misma arma-dijo Dan sacando su kanata, pero la peliplateada no le prestó atención así que hiso que su kanata chocara contra la de Dan, él cual no lo tenía bien agarrado, e logro hacer que la kanata del castaño cayera al piso

-bien, si quieren pelea, pelean tendrán-dijo Jesse sacando su watashi

-jejeje, es…espera, yo no tengo ningún arma-dijo Arisu nerviosa

-que lastima-dijo Jesse mientras lanzaba el watashi contra Arisu, quien por suerte, saltó al árbol para esquivarlo-Ven aquí-gritó Jesse mientras agarraba su watashi y subía a la rama del árbol para seguir a Arisu

-no quiero-dijo Arisu y saltó del árbol para caer al suelo y luego dirigirse al río-"_tal vez lo pierda de vista después del otro lado del río…Pero no puedo dejar a Kokoro y Amaya sola"_-pensaba mientras corría pero de tanto pensar tropezó justo en la orilla del río

-te tengo-dijo Jesse apuntando su watashi justo en la garganta de Arisu

-"_demonios y ahora que hago"-_pensaba Arisu y de pura casualidad vio en el río un watashi idéntico al de Jesse así que lo agarro y se puso de pie

-Oye, ese es mi watashi, mis compañeros lo tiraron al río-se quejó Jesse mientras se acercaba a la espada que ahora tenía sostenida Arisu

-jajaja, pues que mal, porque ahora es mío-dijo mientras hacía que las dos watashis chocaran entre sí

-vaya, para ser un niña de casi 12, tienes bastante fuerza-dijo impresionado Jesse haciendo que la castaña se sonrojase

-gra…gracias-dijo Arisu y continuó peleando con el chico

-Hey! Lync ¿Cómo te va?-preguntó Jesse al pelirosa el cual se encontraba peleando con Kokoro

-excelente-dijo mientras veía a Kokoro a los ojos haciendo que la chica se ponga roja-jejeje, es todo lo que tienes para vencerme- y sacó su Kyoketsu con el cual logró tomar el tessen para que Kokoro se quedase sin armas

-tonto, devuélveme mi tessen-dijo la pelinegra molesta

-no-dijo Lync mientras pensaba-bueno, te lo doy si me das un beso en la mejilla-dijo y un color carmín apareció en las mejillas de ambos

-Jajaja, ni loca-dijo y se acercó velozmente hacia Lync y así lograr quitarle el tessen-¡es mío!-gritó y Lync sonrío-ahora-dijo Kokoro mientras sonreía malévolamente-¡toma esto!-dijo la pequeña lanzando el tessen hacía Lync haciendo que le raspara la mejilla, mientras el tessen regresaba-"_dios mío lo lastime…¿Por qué me siento mal por ello?-_pensaba la pelinegra

-Vaya, pequeña pero letal-dijo Lync riendo y Kokoro se sonrojo por la dicho

-Jajaja, debo admitirlo-dijo Dan a Amaya quienes se encontraban luchando-eres muy fuerte-dijo y logro hacer que la chica se sonrojara

-Gra…gracias-dijo nerviosa la chica

-pero no más que yo-dijo Dan apuntándose con el dedo pulgar

-eso crees-dijo Amaya y derribo a Dan de un solo golpe-¿Qué decías?-dijo Amaya poniendo su pie encima del pecho del castaño

-nada…-dijo Dan semiinconsciente

* * *

><p>-Bien chicas-dijo Roxy poniéndose detrás de Hitomi-díganme que ese ruido provino de sus estómagos-dijo y todas las chicas miraron a sus pancitas<p>

-no-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Ah… ¿entonces que fue ese ruido?-preguntó Roxy

-No lo sé-dijo Sora

-tal vez el viento-dijo Rosaline

-sí, puede ser, últimamente hay mucho viento y por eso confundes el ruido con algo más-dijo Adrisa

-Ah, ok-dijo Roxy algo calmada y volvió a escuchar otro ruido pero esta vez diferente-¡ah! Otro ruido-gritó y esta vez se puso detrás de Shion

-tranquilízate, recuerda que solo es el viento-dijo Sandy

-sí, pero esta vez fue un ruido diferente-dijo Roxy y volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido, pero esta vez vio como un niño saltaba de un árbol y disparaba una flecha en dirección a Shion y ella-¡Shion, cuidado!-dijo empujando a su amiga hacia al frente, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo

-pero ¿Por qué me empujas?-dijo Shion y vio como la flecha cayó en el lugar donde antes se encontraba-ah… ya vi-dijo con una gota estilo anime-gracias Roxy

-por nada-dijo mientras sacaba su kanata-¿Quién eres?, muéstrate-dijo Roxy pero el niño solo volvió a lanzar otra flecha hacia ella pero antes de que llegara a ella un shuriken había destrozado la flecha

-Ten cuidado-dijo Hitomi la cual había lanzado el shuriken

-lo tendré, gracias-agradeció la castaña y de repente detrás del niño aparecieron más y todas sacaron sus armas, Adrisa su kusarigama, Sora su espada, Rosaline su kanata, Shion su arco y Sandy su hacha

-vaya, vaya…Pero que lindas niñas hay en esta aldea-dijo Shadow saliendo de las sombras y mirando a Rosaline la cual se sonrojo

-das un paso más o verás lo que te hare-dijo Rosaline y el peliblanco rió

-ya, Shadow recuerda que no estamos aquí para pelear-dijo Nai saliendo de las sombras

-está bien-dijo Shadow y se alejo de Rosaline

-¡espera!-dijo Shion-¿tú eras el niño que casi me mata con la flecha?-preguntó molesta Shion y el chico asintió-"_Vaya tiene buena puntería…"_-dijo y sacudió la cabeza

-_"No puedo creer que casi mato a una niña tan linda como ella"_-pensó Nai mientras se sonrojaba

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó a la defensiva Sora-¿Qué acaso les da miedo a los demás aparecer?-preguntó y vio como todos empezaban a salir, pero su mirada se quedo clavada con la de Keith_-"que lindo chico, su cabello es muy bonito"_-pensó mientras se sonrojaba y empezaba a sacudir la cabeza

_-"Jajajaja, es tan linda cuando se ve sonrojada"_-pensó Keith mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmín

-no es que tengamos miedo, solo es para no llamar la atención-dijo Anubias e hiso contacto visual con Roxy y ambos se sonrojaron-"_que linda mirada tiene"_

_-"Wow sus ojos son muy lindos"_-pensó Roxy

-¿qué es lo que hacen aquí?-preguntó Hitomi mirando a Shun

-eso no es de tú incumbencia-dijo el pelinegro que tenía su ninja-to detrás de los hombros

-_"es muy lindo"_-pensó Hitomi y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín

-_"que bonitos ojos azules tiene"_-pensó el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados ya que en su mente solo andaba la imagen de Hitomi

-Claro que es de nuestra incumbencia, se supone que es nuestra aldea y ustedes no deberían andar por aquí-dijo Sandy con su hacha

-lo sabemos linda, solo que este no es su aldea si no el bosque-dijo Alan mirando a Sandy dejándola roja

-_"me llamo linda_"-pensó sonriendo algo sonrojada y luego negó con la cabeza

-_"Wow de donde saque eso de llamarla linda…Bueno es que la verdad lo es"_-pensó Alan sonriendo

-Lo sabemos pero el bosque es parte de la aldea ósea que es de nosotras, dígannos ¿qué es lo que quieren?-preguntó Adrisa

-Lo que queremos es el buda de oro, preciosa-dijo Fuji y Adrisa se sonrojo

-no me agrada cuando me llaman así, llámame por mi nombre-dijo Adrisa dándole vueltas a su kusarigama para atacar a Fuji…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ^w^ <strong>

**Lync: Wow no manches escribiste un buen O.O**

**Yo: jejeje, sí lo sé, es parte de mi inspiración, no pude parar de escribir, excepto anoche estaba algo cansada ^^U**

**Lync: Sí, y aparte por lo que se, de mal humor ¬.¬**

**Yo: ¿por qué lo dices? n.ñ**

**Lync: andabas de chilloncita ¬w¬**

**Yo: Shh… Cállate**

**Lync: No quiero –w-**

**Yo: Bien entonces te llamare Lynco**

**Lync: O_O No, gracias**

**Yo: No, demasiado tarde, chicas (las que me conocen XD) desde ahora llamaremos a Lync "Lynco" ¬w¬**

**Lync: T_T Que mala eres!**

**Yo: Bueno, dejen sus reviews por favor, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y cuídense mucho! Sayonara ;D **


End file.
